Im Sorry
by PrivateNites
Summary: I'm Sorry" was all he said. A look at Draco's desire for Hermoine, the measure that he took to make her his and the sacrifices she made to stay his. Dramoine A little OOC for both. R&R please!
1. The Beginning

**Hey everyone, so I went over my story and realized a couple of mistakes I made so this is a revised copy, hope you enjoy.**

**As for the question on why Draco used a condom, you have a good point, so I fixed that inconsistency as well and in doing so have decided to add more chapters! :)**

* * *

His eyes changed in an instant. I reacted a second too late. He grabbed me so fast I couldn't catch my breath. The area where his hand tightened around my arm began to burn. He threw me down on the bed, pushing his weight on top of me. I fought back quickly realizing that this _boy _was much stronger than I remembered, or perhaps he never felt it necessary to severely restrain me. Whatever the case, he wasn't going to let me go. No amount of sweet talk or flattery was going to do the job. I knew that then when I saw the intensity in his eyes, the look of sheer commitment to what he was doing. He wouldn't quit until he was finished, that I was sure of.

And his intentions were perfectly clear.

His shirt came off, soon after, he ripped mine. That action seemed to upset more than anything oddly enough. His breath got heavy as he pulled down his shorts and pushed up the rest of my skirt. The sight of how close he was to his goal excited him more. No longer did the shock of it all fill me with confusion and anger. For the first time throughout this I began to feel fear.

I tried to make a run for it but the door was locked. He grabbed me by hair and flung me back on the bed, it hurt, more than my burning arm or crushed body, and he could tell by the way my face scrunched up in agony.

"I'm sorry" was all he said. Always a gentleman this _boy_ was, never truly wanting to hurt me but still wanting to please himself. I just so happened to be the object of his affection.

He held me with one hand now. He clasped both me tiny wrists with his right hand while he fumbled with the his boxers. I made it my duty to struggle with him. Perhaps to make him loose his grip, concentration, something. It was an epic fail, he just gripped my wrists tighter, finally achieving his one handed conquest. He fixed his eyes on me now, moving his body closer to me. I could feel the heat of his person yearning to be in unison with mine. He leaned in, attempting a kiss. I cringed at the thought of him trying to make this moment the least bit sentimental.

But when he kissed me, for a brief second, my fear subsided and warmth consumed my body. I found myself wanting this Slytherine _boy_ to want me, a Griffyndor girl and give me all that he desired to.

I quickly snapped back to reality.

I felt his hand slide down my underwear. Panic began to overwhelm me and I felt myself starting to cry. His hands changed positions, his left now held his weight up as he leaned over me and his right; he saw fit to cover my mouth.

At that point we both knew it was coming.

He entered with a stab and I heard my muffled scream as tears flowed down my face. I felt my arms claw at his chest and my legs flailing for any sort of contact. It was all in vain. As he began to slowly thrust in pleasure I cried in pain. This_ boy_ as I called him possessed more than any man I would come to know and my body, though experienced now, then was innocent. Every movement burned and stung in places that I had yet to discover. Draco Malfoy had taken my virginity.

Eventually my screams subsided but the tears still flowed. He moved his hand from my mouth down to my shoulder. I whimper an "ouch" "Draco please" and "stop" but neither seemed to help. His movements stayed consistent for a while and I attempted another escape. This time he grabbed me neck and lightly squeezed, making sure I stayed in place. I did.

He began to pick up the pace and deepen his thrusts. I gasped for air and comfort at each one, but to no avail. Then something strange happened. I began to feel…_**good**_. There was never any doubt that this _boy_ knew what he was doing, but even so, in a situation like this one my instinct should've always been to complicate him, throw his off track. But I didn't. I felt myself give in to him and let him have me. My tears became those of erotic pain and my whimpers were now low moans in agreements with his movements. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was starting to enjoy myself, despite the fact that his hand was still gripped around my neck.

Suddenly things changed again. I heard him hiss through his teeth as I tightened the sensitive muscles that were around him, my first orgasm. This initiated him to move quicker than before, feeling for him, better and better. The faster he went, the tighter his grip became making it that much more difficult for me to breath. By the last few moments my eyes were watering as I gasped for air yet still retaining the physical pleasure of him fucking me. Tighter and tighter, sex better and better, the closer I felt to death.

Did he notice what he was doing? I can't believe he did.

The worst of it arrived when he came. Closing his hand into what felt like a fist around the string that was my neck. I mentally begged for him to let go, if only for a moment.

A snippet of air suddenly.

I felt his hand loosen and his eyes slowly opened, a happy smile drew across his face. I rolled to my side and coughed for what seemed like forever, daring the air to come back into my lungs. After a while I looked back up at the _boy _who was still holding himself up and me breathing heavily with a look of disappointment in my eye.

He gave me the sweetest smile, instead of that classic smirk, a real one and said "Thank you". Thank you was all he said making me almost forgive him; this _boy_ who despite his circumstances was still a gentleman in the most heartbreaking ways.


	2. It Starts

**Hey everyone! I know it's been forever and I really have no excuse as to why I didn't update but I've finally wrote something to add to this story of mine. I hope you all enjoy it. If anyone has any suggestions on where they think the story should go please let me know. Thank you everyone who reviewed for the first chapter and encouraged me to keep writing. FYI I own nothing and as always please review **

"Where are you going?" he asked her as he finished putting on his Quidditch uniform.

"I'm heading to the pitch, I'll see you at the game." She quickly responded as she trotted toward the door.

"Wait" she stopped and turned to look at him and saw he had an almost pained look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Who will you be sitting with?"

Hermoine thought about it for a moment unsure why he would even ask such a question.

"Harry, Ginny and Dean"

"So you won't be sitting in the Slytherin section" he spoke as if it was a question more to himself than to her.

"Draco you know as well as I do that I can't be seen there, I'd never hear the end of it."

"True" he nodded "I don't like the ways Thomas looks at you" he spoke so unexpectedly that she had to give herself a moment before responding. Hermoine knew that Dean had a thing for her. He wasn't very discreet when he would stare at her across the Great Hall or in class, even when Ginny was right in front of him. But Hermoine knew better than to admit this, so she pretended to be naïve. "Dean is Ginny's guy", she said laughing a bit innocently, "he's not interested me."

His eyes snapped up in a fit of rage. "I see the way he looks at you Hermione and I don't like it! You will not sit next to him!" He had began stalking towards her small frame.

"Calm down!" she pleaded with fearful eyes, he was right in front of her now and she could feel the heat radiating off him. It enveloped her.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me!" He grabbed her by the upper arm squeezing it promising that there would be a bruise afterward.

She tried to cower away from him but his grip was too strong at this point. "Draco you're scaring me stop!" she was frantic now nearing tears. "Please you're hurting me!"

Slap! The back of his hand collided with her face so fast and with so much force she barely had time to register before he said "That's me hurting you Hermoine" He could see the tears rolling down her cheeks now, one cheek in particular was burning red from where his hand had just marred her flesh. "You see what you make me do to you?" Another hit and Hermoine's body hit the floor. She was gasping heavily at not only the pain but the shock of it all. Draco had never been rough with her before, at least not in a violent sense. When he had taken her virginity a month ago he had been "rough" in the sense that he restrained her but he had been a bit tender. After he left she kept telling herself to be angry with him, but she just couldn't. She tried to ignore Draco but with him only loving 30 ft away in their shared dorm that became quite difficult. Day after day he would apologize, beg her forgiveness even. After the first week and a half Hermoine gave in. She couldn't help the emotional and physical pull she had on him. The next week they started their courtship and soon after they were official. Only to themselves of course. No one was to know. He made that clear after a small disagreement between them unleashing his temper on her, but other than that there were no problems. He had been nothing short of amazing ever since they began their secret relationship. Granted it only started a week ago, but still she didn't expect this. He had always had a temper but this was completely unexpected. She stared up at him now with her small had clutching her battered face. She saw the harsh emotion of regret in his eyes. He extended his hand out in front of her and she hesitantly took it, a bit afraid of what would happen if she didn't. Draco took her small body in his arms and began carrying her up to her bedroom.

"Draco?" her voice cracked a bit "You'll be late for your game."

"It doesn't matter baby, all that matters is you" he spoke as he laid her down on the bed caressing her face. A tear hit her face and it took her a moment to realize that it was his.

"I'm so sorry" was all he said with the saddest tinge in his voice.

"I forgive you" and she truly did. He laid his head on her chest and snuggled into her, taking in her scent, promising to himself that he was never hurt her again. The same promise he made the day he raped her.


	3. The Urges

**Hey guys so this is chapter 3 for you. I hope you enjoy. I was happy to see so many of you add me to favorites and alerts but I would really appreciate reviews. They, more than anything give me the confidence to keep writing.**

**Special thanks to ASHLEYVASJ123! You are awesome :)**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing! These are not my characters**

**This chapter was a bit rushed for me so forgive the grammatical errors and if it doesn't seem up to par with the other chapters, I just really felt that like I needed to get this chapter out.**

**K so enjoy everybody! And once again REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**

Two months, two weeks and three days. That's how long I had been the unofficial girlfriend of Draco Malfoy and I loved every minute of it...more or less. From the beginning we had decided not to tell anyone, I mean really how could we? Harry was taking every oppertunity to convince us that Draco was a Death Eater (which was complete rubbish considering I had been living together since school started and hadn't seen anything confirming that) and although Ron never agreed with him he would surely stroke out if he knew about our relationship. Which by the way was excelling beautifully.

Both of us had sworn off anyone else and were completely faithful to each, even if we couldn't go public. He even approved of me agreeing to go to Slughorns party with Cormack, I was certainly dreading that. After the day Draco hit me he broke down and cried constantly saying his sorrys but I had already forgiven him. Ever since then he had been so gentle with me, so caring, he hadn't even brought up the subject of sex. We had only gone so far as heated kissing and he'd pull himself away from me with a strained look. I couldn't understand why. I mean the only time that we had had sex was the rape and I for one certainly didn't want that to be my only experience. I tried my best to turn him on, make myself sexy for him but nothing seemed to do the trick. I catch myself staring at him sometimes and could just see the stress dripping off of him. What was causing it? Was it me? School? His father in Azkaban?

"Draco?"

"Granger?"

"Are you ok? You seem distant lately"

A sigh left his lips as he dropped the book that he had been reading into his lap.

"I'm sorry" I rush out not wanting to upset him.

He looked up at me from the chair across from bed. The look on his face was that of sheer sadness. "Don't apologize, you only asked a question." Draco knew that his past violent behavior was the reason for my response and that made him upset with himself.

He made his way to the bed and sat next to me. I took in his manly scent and momentarily let my mind drift off to the image of him on top of me, gently making love to me.

"I'm sorry if I seem distant, I've just had a lot on my mind."

His voice snapped me out of my daydream but the sexual urge was still there. I wanted my boyfriend bad and I could tell he needed a release as much as I did, so I kissed him. And with what seemed like slight hesitation, he kissed me back.

I leaned back pulling my man on top of me. I love the feel of his weight pressing aginst my body. My hands slid up to his chest and his went down to my waist and squeezed hard. It hurt a bit but I made no sounds of protests. I wanted this to happen.

He brought his lips to my neck and started sucking with such intensity that the spot would be purple for a whole week. The quietest moan escaped my lips and as quickly as it had began it was over. Draco pushed himself off me so hard I hit my head on th dashboard. We were both breathing heavy but looked as If he was almost at tears.

"What is it?" I begged, putting my arm to his shoulder.

"I can't..."

"Is it me?"

"No! Of course not" he turned to face me his tears ran free now.

"I'll hurt you. I want..I want to hurt you. I can't help it. When I see you there and you're underneath me so innocent and willing I get this urge to"

I waited for him to continue but he didn't. I knew I shouldve been scared because of what he said but I wasn't. I just wanted his pain and uncertaintity to stop.

"The urge to what Draco?"

His breaths had become short and he struggled to get out the words.

"Rape you"

I sat for a moment both shocked and confused. Rape me? Why? I wanted to ask him but I could tell by the look on his face that either he didn't know that answer himself or he did and was too ashamed to tell me why. So I said the only thing I thought would help.

"Do it"

"What?"

"Do it. I want you and I want to make you happy and if this solves both our problems then just do it."

"You're out of your mind Her-"

His words were caught of by my hand to his face. It happened so fast but I could already see the anger building up in him.

"Grang-" my hand went for his face a second time but he caught it and based off the look on his face, I knew we were both about to get exactly what we wanted.


End file.
